Internet of Things, hereinafter referred to as M2M (Machine to Machine), was first proposed in 1999. The purpose is to connect all things to the Internet via information sensing devices, thereby implementing intelligent identification and management. By combining information sensing devices with the Internet, remote sensing and control of all things can be implemented, thereby forming a more intelligent production and living system. It is huger than the current Internet and widely applied to a plurality of fields such as the smart grid, intelligent traffic, environment protection, government work, public security, smart home, intelligent fire control, industrial surveillance, elderly nursing, and personal health.
It may be predicted that Internet of Things is another wave of information industrial after the computer, Internet, and mobile communication network, and will be popularized on a large scale. With the development of technical, the amount of M2M devices will grow tremendously. These devices will integrate tightly with the wireless communication technology, and obtain data or report the data to a control center via wireless connection. But in this condition, a large amount of random or periodical reporting data is generated. The data may come from various specific applications, such as a wireless water meter and electricity meter, a vending machine, and a pos terminal. Applications of this type have a great impact on the network, even causing network congestion or even breakdown.
The technology that triggers user access, taking an LTE system (Long Term Evolution; Long Term Evolution) as an example, currently uses a paging message to gradually trigger user access. Based on this technology, when a large amount of terminals need to trigger access concurrently, the paging channel is heavily loaded, easily causing network congestion.
In certain M2M applications where a large amount of users perform reporting concurrently, if concurrent user reporting is not under control, the network will be subject to a severe impact, resulting in network congestion or even breakdown. The network may use the paging method to effectively control access of a large amount of users, thereby reducing the network impact due to access of a large amount of users. However, separate paging of each user will occupy mass paging resources of the system, evening affecting normal paging of other users.